swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Defel
The Defel (colloquially known as Wraiths) were barely visible beings Native to the Outer Rim planet Af'El who appeared to most other species as shadows, re-enforcing the misconception that they were chameleon-like beings or "living shadows". Appearance and Biology Defel were from Af'El, a large, high-gravity, seldom-visited world orbiting the ultraviolet supergiant Ka'Dedus. Since Af'El had no ozone layer, ultraviolet light passed freely to the surface, while other light wavelengths were mostly blocked by the heavy gases in the planet's atmosphere. Thus, all lifeforms on Af'El could see in ultraviolet light ranges, but were blinded by all but the dimmest light in other wavelengths. This is why Defels normally wore a visor when they left Af'El, and expected to be exposed to daylight at their destination. Compared to other species, they could see exceptionally well in the dark. Defel were short, stocky beings, averaging 1.3 meters tall and nearly as wide. Though they were nearly invisible in normal light, Defel were actually colorful beings. Viewed under ultraviolet light, their fur appeared in colors ranging from yellow to blue. Their snouts appeared green, with orange, gill-like slits at the base of their jaw lines. Elderly Defel lost their ability to absorb light, fading to a dull dark brown under visible light. Society and Culture Due to the harsh conditions of Af'El, Defel had a society based on communal resource sharing. Co-operation was vital for survival. As a result, the typical Defel was a tough, independent being, with a strong sense of honor. Defel stood by their word, and refused to associate with anyone who broke a promise. The Defel lived in underground cities to escape Af'El's violent storms. Their subterranean society had developed highly advanced mining and metallurgical technology, though they had not developed space travel or agriculture on their own. Defel in the Galaxy Their homeworld was seldom visited due to the difficulty of escaping its gravity well, making Defel rare outside of the Ka'Dedus system. This rarity, combined with their unusual abilities, meant that much of the galaxy believed they were mythical or supernatural beings. Some of the few Defel who left their homeworld went in search of adventure, and often employed their natural stealth abilities to become assassins, bodyguards, or thieves. Most Defel who left Af'El, however, were prized more for their skills in metallurgy, and were contracted by smelting operations and starship manufacturers. The Defel did see some trade in meleenium, a rare substance used in durasteel production, which was only found naturally on Af'El. During the Imperial era, Vulca Minerals sent one ship a year to the Defel to trade fresh food for meleenium. Under the Empire, Defels were oppressed; the oppression continued at least until 11 ABY, despite the presence of Za on the Interim Ruling Council. During the Dark Nest Crisis, a young Defel underwent Jedi training at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Af'El Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 3D/4D+1 TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Skills: Blind Fighting: Time to use: one round. Defel can use this skill instead of their brawling or melee combat when deprived of their sight visors or otherwise rendered blind. Blind Fighting teaches the Defel to use its senses of smell and hearing to overcome any blindness penalties. Special Abilities: Light Blind: Defel eyes can only detect ultraviolet light, and presence of any other light effectively blinds the Defel. Defel can wear special sight visors which block out all other light waves, allowing them to see, but if a Defel loses its visor, the difficulty of any task involving sight is increased by one level. Claws: The claws of the Defel can inflict Strength +2D damage. Invisibility: Defel receive a +3D bonus when using the sneak skill. Story Factors: Overconfidence: Most Defel are comfortable knowing that if they wish to hide, no one will be able to spot them. They often ignore surveillance equipment and characters who might have special perception abilities when they should not. Reputation: Defels are considered to be a myth by most of the galaxy - therefore, when they are encountered, they are often thought to be supernatural beings. Most Defel in the galaxy enjoy taking advantage of this perception. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.1 - 1.5 meters Category:Species